chaton
by gabibelle
Summary: Un soir, en rentrant de son travail, Lévi découvre un étrange paquet chez lui. Dans quoi Hanji l'a encore fourré? Os attack on titan.


salut à tous ! je suis aussi présente sur wattpad et je vous met ici une fanfiction ereri que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon compte wattpad: gabibelle

bonne lecture!

PDV général

\- tch, journée de merde.

Levi venait de rentrer de son travail, son travail oui, car monsieur Ackerman ici présent est le PDG d'une agence de mannequinat.

Donc Levi entre dans l'entrée, dépose ses affaires et bien sûr, sinon Levi ne serais pas Levi, dépoussière

sa commode de poussières inexistante.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel!

Une boîte en carton prônait dans son salon immaculé de propreté. Avec précaution -car Levi n'en est pas à sa première menace- et déroule le ruban doré. Il l'ouvre et là, un petit chat noir dormant tranquille pepere sur un petitc coussin bleu.

PDV Levi

-Putain c'est quoi ça?

Ah y'a un mot.

Cher Levi, te savant très très seul, moi, ta meilleure amie Hanji -hihi ça rime- a décidée de te donner un peu de compagnie. Laisse moi te présenter Eren, 17 ans, hybride chat noir, tu verras il est trop mignon en humain avec ses petites oreilles et sa queue. Bref, même si tu me supplies je ne te le reprendrai pas et te connaissant tu ne pourrais pas l'abandonner.

Ta Hanji.

PDV Levi

Putain mais qu'est ce que je vais en faire !?

Bon, calme toi Levi, il va se réveiller et...et on verra!!

Voilà, mon plan est génial.

-Mmh...!

Ah bah enfin!!

Putain qu'il est mignon... Hein mais pourquoi je dis ça moi??!!

-Miaou!!

Ses yeux sont vert dégradé bleu (je sais pas si ça existe mais c'est pas grave).

Eren saute du carton et commence à courir partout dans le salon et à se cacher sous un coussin, il est trop chou.

Mais ta gueule putain de conscience !!

Je ferme mes yeux deux secondes et quand je les rouvrent Monsieur Eren se cache!!! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi!

Tant pis, je vais faire mon boulot et il viendra si il a faim.

Ça fait environ 1 heure que je travaille et je bloque sur le choix des nouveaux mannequins... Pfff ça fait chier, je demanderais à hanji de le faire, se sera sa punition. Quoique, il est pas mal mon cadeau.

Je sens une main sur mon genou, c'est quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux et là je vois la luxure en personne.

Eren s'est retransformé en humain. Il est à genou à mes pieds, les mains sur mes genoux et les yeux levés vers moi.

-M...maî...maître?

Euh je lui répond quoi là ?

Bonjour chaton.

A ma voix je vois Eren tressaillir.

-Maître, je peux aller sur vos genoux ??

Si je n'avais pas mon visage impassible, Eren aurais aussi vu mon frisson de plaisir remonter le long de mon corps au son de sa douce voix, à la limite du suppliement.

Bien sûr chaton.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que mon petit chat était déja blotti contre mon torse.

Finalement, Hanji avait raison, de la compagnie ne me ferais pas de mal.

PDV Eren

Mon maître est trop beau !!

Il ne faut pas que je le déçois, pas comme avec maître Jean...

Il fait chaud dans ses bras, si forts et rassurants.

Maître?

\- Oui Eren?

Je m'appelle Eren j'ai 17 ans et je suis votre animal!

\- Je sais déjà tout ça Eren.

Ah ?!

\- Hanji, tu connais? C'est celle qui t'a amené ici, chez moi.

C'est chez vous ici? C'est... C'est trop beau!!

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis où à par chez moi?!

Répondit- il avec un air d'agacement et d'amusement à la fois.

Désolé maître...

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chaton, mais à l'avenir pense à ne plus me parler sur ce ton. C'est clair?

Oui maître, désolé.

Mon maître me pris le menton et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Timidement je mis mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Emporté par le baiser je commençais à me frotter contre lui pour ressentir encore plus sa grosse bosse contre mes fesses.

PDV Eren

Je me pressai de plus en plus contre sa grosse bosse.

Ma queue fouettait l'air, prouvant mon excitation et mon impatience.

Mon maître commençait à me caresser et je gémissais de plaisir.

-Je suis tout dur à cause de toi, chaton.

Tu veux bien t'occuper de ton daddy?

Ou...oui maître !! Je ferai tout pour que votre grosse bite aille mieux.

-C'est bien chaton, tu auras une récompense si tu suces bien daddy.

D'accord maître mais on fais comment ??

-Je vais te guider mon chaton okay?

Il me dit de descendre de ses genoux et de me mettre à ses pieds. Il ouvrit ses cuisses et me parla de cette voix grave et rauque qui me mouillait comme pas possible:

-Allez mon chaton ouvre ma braguette avec tes dents, voilà... Comme ça.

Ensuite tu me caresses la bite pour que je devienne encore plus dur.

Je faisais mot à mot ce qu'il me disait, je suis son chaton et je dois lui sucer la bite pour qu'il aille mieux.

Je voyais son engin grossir de plus en plus. Comme le soumis que je suis, je fis des petits cercles sur son engin, ce qui devait plaire à daddy puisqu'il lâchait de temps en temps des grognements sexys.

Ensuite je devais lui baisser son caleçon avec mes dents. Mon nez touchait sa bite qui grossissait à ce contact.

Je le léchais timidement puis avec plus de confiance, le pris en bouche. Je faisais des vas et viens, laissant de temps en temps mes dents frôler sa verge.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le décevoir. Pas comme avec maître Jean... Enfin ex maître.

L'amie de mon maître, une dame très enthousiaste m'a trouvé dans la rue, dans un carton. J'avais tellement froid... Je crois que ça faisait deux jours que je n'étais pas sorti de ce carton après que monsieur l'ai jeté dehors. Je ne préfère plus y penser.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'Eren habitait chez Levi. Ce dernier était très affectif avec son chaton, mais il savait rester ferme quand il le fallait.

Eren: maître?

-Oui Eren ?

-vous m'aimez...hein?

-bien sûr Eren.

-(les yeux larmoyants) vous...vous n'allez pas m'abandonner...hein?

Maître Levi le prend dans ses bras et me met sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça Eren ?

\- (en larmes et en criant):

parce que je ne suis rien, je...je sers à rien!!

-mais non mon chaton... Tu es cher à mes yeux et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. C'est clair?

-désolé maître...je ne le dirais plus. Promis!

PDV Levi

Il ne fait rien de ses journées... Il faut que je lui trouve une occupation. Il s'ennuie comme un rat mort à ne rien faire de ses journées.

Ha je sais...

-Eren viens par ici!

Levi: ha je sais... Eren viens par ici!

\- oui maître levi ?

\- eren, mon chaton j'ai remarqué que tu t'ennuyais ici depuis ton arrivée... Et j'ai une idée qui pourrait te plaire pour te divertir.

Levi emmena eren dans la chambre secrète qu'eren n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir mais et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à son maître ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- tiens mets ça mon chaton.

Le ton de levi était ferme et n'acceptait aucune objection de la part d'eren.

Ce qu'eren reçu était une tenue de soubrette très courte avec un trou à l'arrière de la robe pour sa queue, avec des chaussettes hautes.

Le regard d'eren se mit à se charger d'étoiles:

\- c'est... Pour moi ?!

\- oui... Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda levi avec crainte d'avoir effrayé eren avec ses idées déjantés.

\- nan pas du tout !! Commença a crier eren

\- c'est magnifique... Merci maitre levi ... Merci!

Pdv eren:

\- maître levi m'a offert une tenue... Il est tellemnt généreux...

\- merci maître merci!!

Avant , maître jean ne m'autorisait pas à m'habiller il disait que c'etait plus pratique pour me baiser comme la pute que j'étais...

Ce remémorant ces sombres souvenirs, eren se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- que t'arrive t- il mon chaton. Me dit maître levi en me mettant sur ses genoux.

\- je... Je...je veux rester avec toi pour toujours maître levi ... Pour toujours!

Pdv levi

Je regardais eren étonné par sa déclaration. Je savais qu'aux bout de ces semaines à ces cotés, je m'étais attaché a lui... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là. Et je su qu'au fond de moi j'avais déja accepté eren dans mon coeur, il était maintenant irremplaçable et ce que je répondis à eren confirma mes doutes au sujet de notre relation:

\- moi aussi eren... Pour toujours.

La décision d'eren à propos de vouloir rester avec Levi c'était passée il 'y à environ une semaine. Nous retrouvons maintenant notre couple préféré dans leur lit.

Pov eren:

Maître Levi ?

Oui mon chaton?

Tu sais que j'ai été abandonné, et bien avant toi j'étais avec maître Jean.

Ne l'appelle pas comme cela! Cingle Levi, il a perdu ce nom en t'abandonnant.

Pardon maître Levi! Donc cela faisait 2 ans que l'on était ensemble mais il n'était pas très gentil avec moi, je ne disais rien parceque je n'avais nul autre pars où aller et puis il trouvait toujours une excuse pour me punir. Mais il a rencontré un autre hybride plus jeune et plus beau -Avec ces paroles, eren commença à sangloter- il a commencé à ... à me taper plus fort et plus souvent... Sniff

et la suite tu la connais, il m'a abandonné et madame hangi m'a trouvé et m'a donné à toi.

Je...je suis très touché chaton que tu me dises cela, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, crois moi, pour toujours.

Voilà, cet os se fini là !! j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
